Milk filter socks are used as in-line filters in pipeline milk systems. In general, the filter includes a tubular fabric sock which is mounted around a helical support that is attached at one end to a gasket.
In the past, the filter socks have been formed of a sheet of rayon which is folded longitudinally, and the longitudinal edges and a pair of adjacent end edges are hand sewn to provide the tubular sock. More recently, filter socks have been constructed utilizing a hot melt adhesive to joint the longitudinal and end edges of the rayon material.
The filter socks, as used in the past, lacked strength and had considerable bulk. In addition, prior filter socks did not, in all cases, have uniform filtering characteristics, nor did they have uniform cross-sectional areas which made the socks difficult to install on the gasket.